Our Strange Love
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is a the one no one likes to acknowledge at times simply because he comes off as "annoying" but there's more to Grell than others would think. He always longed for things he couldn't have but what if William and Undertaker begin to show signs of interest? ((There is going to be some heavy yaoi though in some chapters though! XD))
1. Chapter 1

Grell Sutcliff walked down the street slowly as he sighs softly letting his head fall back as he looked up at the dark star filled sky. His normal bright red hair was darker in the night as he stared up at the bright moon hanging in the sky along with beautiful small pin prick lights the stars gave off but he sighed again his green eyes looking dark as his brow furrowed in a way that one would describe as sadness. When he went to the Phantomhive manor he had been bombarded with 5 screaming little children much to his faint horror but then Ciel and Sebastian had walked downstairs looking at Grell, Sebastian's arm had been around Ciel's waist lovingly. It was then that Grell had left and he'd been walking for almost hours just looking at the sky when he was able too. He could face the truth, he knew what it was and he had somehow known for a long time how Sebastian had felt towards Ciel but Grell had wanted Sebastian for himself, it became very clear to him when Claude had taken the boy that the demon was angry but it seemed he was also a touch jealous and he knew that Sebastian wouldn't give up until he had Ciel again and then the children,_ their _children came into the picture and Grell knew he must move on which was what he hoped to do by walking putting distance between him and the manor._ I won't cry if he's happy that's what matters right now_, Grell thought to himself his eyes dry yet looking bright with hidden tears but he refused to give in to the urge to cry, he was strong and resilient, he was a reaper for the love of God! He could push past this one demon and he would do it to live his life simply.

"Grell."

Grell looked up blinking rapidly then he smiled crookedly seeing William standing there looking the most serious Grell had seen him be and he walked to the red head his eyes looking cold and it made Grell step back quickly afraid he was in trouble once again and he kept backing up as William advanced forward slowly his footsteps sounding loud in the silent night and his eyes widened just a bit then he squeezed them shut bracing himself both physically and emotionally in case he would be hurt in either way until he felt arms sliding around him making a soft gasp push out past his lips in shock his eyes shooting open widening slightly looking over William's shoulder as his cheeks heated up slowly making him blink rapidly at the closeness. He stood in William's arms almost stiff with complete and total shock his heart fluttering slightly and he closed his eyes resting his head on William's shoulder his hair ruffling softly around his face the red standing out against his dark hair hair and Grell smiled softly his own arms moving up to hug William back. When William pulled back Grell felt suspiciously cold and barren without the dark haired man in his arms and he looked at William turning his large green eyes on William's own green eyes that looked soft like he cared for Grell but he couldn't let himself hope.

"William. . . . Normally I'd be overjoyed at seeing you but. . . Why are you here? I thought you would be away on business type things whatever they were called." Grell says waving his hand about in an offhand gesture as if to state what he meant. "But you've never done _this_ before, its. . . . Different."

"Grell. . . . I simply hugged you because I know about Sebastian and Ciel. I gave the hug because I thought you looked sad." William says his voice a matter of fact about the situation which made Grell sigh inwardly his face taking on a faint pouting look as he listened to William talk and his mind all but drifted off on its own but he tried to make it look like he was paying attention to whatever William was saying. He wanted something new. Something different to him, but he wasn't sure what it was that he wanted and he didn't know if he would ever really find it but he hoped he did so this longing and wishing for something would go away. It was only then that he realized that William had stopped talking and was looking at Grell his brow furrowed deeply a soft frown on his face making him look angry. Grell backed up out of the mans arms hesitantly staring at him his green eyes a little wide.

"I'm sorry William, I just. . . . Can't focus tonight and I'm so lost in my thoughts. . . . I'm sorry." Grell stammers out softly looking down feeling guilty and shameful that he hadn't been paying any attention to William's words at all. He kept looking down until William's hand grabbed Grell's chin tilting the man's head back far enough so that he had no where to look other than William's grim face and bright green eyes. He leaned in closer and closer to Grell until their faces and lips were just a hair length away from one another's as Grell felt the blush crawling up his neck to his cheeks turning them into a fire ball red as his eyes widened into moons for the thousandth time that night as he stared at William. "W-William. . .?"

William began leaning in further his lips just barely touch Grell's when a loud noise made him jump back quickly his own green eyes wide with what he had just been about to do as he stared at Grell before turning and running leaving Grell there feeling more confused than ever and he went to the one place he began to enjoy more and more and the most closest person to Grell. The Undertaker. He ran as fast as he could to the Undertakers place the heat in his cheeks dying down and he stood in front off the Undertakers place that began feeling like he was going home every night he came here and right as he walked up to the front door it swung open and he was welcomed with a tight embrace from the Undertaker and it made Grell smile. He hugged the man back closing his eyes his red thick lashes resting on his cheeks and he squeezed the Undertaker gently before pulling back slightly so he could look into the face of the Undertaker. Besides the man's long white thick hair, the hair that hung in front of his eyes if he pushed that hair away, so his eyes would show, that man would be the most beautiful yet sexy thing Grell would or could witness other than Sebastian and its probably why Grell almost ached to see the Undertakers eyes again it was strange to him but he pushed it away as he and the Undertaker walked into the place and then the Undertaker pushed his hair out of his face his eyes showing and he walked over to Grell sitting on a coffin looking at the red haired man and Grell saw an almost soft tender look in the man's beautiful eyes and face as he stared at Grell.

"So Grell what did you do tonight?" The Undertaker says softly but it sounded loud in the quiet place and Grell smiled softly sitting down on his own coffin he knew he would be sleeping in for the night.

"Well. . . . I went to the Phantomhive manor today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. . . ." Grell says quietly looking down his hands clenched together in his lap that shook very faintly and he felt the faint burn of tears.

"Well you seem distressed please take rest and I'll look after everything and then I'll be retiring for the night." The undertaker says it softly almost like a comforting coo to Grell then leaned down kissing his cheek softly making him blush bright looking after the Undertaker as he walked away when Grell climbed into his soft comfortable coffin bed closing the top as he enclosed himself in utter darkness and closed his eyes again. He hoped he found the source as too what he was longing for and he hoped it was soon and that he wouldn't be looking for it, for too long cause if it is Grell was sure he'd go crazy from the loneliness and longing for what he can't have and that's so out of reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell had been sleeping in the sweet serene of the relaxing darkness of the coffin relaxing against the plush interior a soft sleepy smile on his face when the top of the coffin was thrown open. His lashes fluttered quickly as he opened his eyes squinting against the sudden blast of sunlight and he looked up into the irritated face of William. Grell let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he turned over hiding his face in the pillow the undertaker had given him and he squeezed his eyes shut curling up on his side under the blanket as William reached out shaking Grell's shoulder hard. Grell let out a sleepy groan of protest as he kept shaking his shoulder faster and harder his brow furrowed when Grell rolled to his back squinting up again glaring hard at William sitting up, his long red hair tangled up from the way he had slept during the night. He stretched his arms up in front of him before letting them drop onto his lap bending them too rub his eyes roughly sighing again then looked at William with faint annoyance with the man.

"What William, the one day I don't have to do anything and you practically wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"Oh Grell its only 12 stop being so melodramatic you've slept all morning and now its time to wake up." William says the slight annoyance echoing in is own voice as he looks at Grell his mouth pulled down into a disapproving frown his gorgeous dark brows pulling together.

"Please, let the boy sleep-" _Boy?_ Grell thought to himself raising his bright red brow. "-He deserves the sleep what with you all but working him to death William." The Undertaker walks in his gaze slightly hard as he stared at the younger man and Grell swore he saw a flash of something between the two men and something that made him almost. . . fearful and nervous yet almost flattered at the same time but he wanted to just shrink away at that moment. He brought his knees up to his chest staring between the two men who continued their stupid bickering and he felt his green eyes darken as he stood out of the coffin cutting the two men off as they turned their eyes onto him and Grell simply walked to the only washroom the Undertaker had and he slammed the door locking it and pealed his clothes off starting the shower up. He stepped into it moaning loudly with bliss as the hot water beat gently against his cold, tight skin massaging his tension away as he closed his eyes his head falling back just a bit standing under the water until he almost felt a touch of dizziness at the heat. He grabbed the soup scrubbing his long thick red hair hard then grabbed the bar soap scrubbing at his body slowly and opened his eyes sighing gently washing his body of then tilted his head back so the soap wouldn't get in his eyes as he washed his hair shivering softly at the feeling and he opened his eyes seeing the steam billowing around the washroom when he finished scrubbing the soap out of his hair and stepped out wrapping a towel around his slim waist as he looked into the mirror and he felt a startled shock go right through his body his eyes widening a bit. His reflection to him showed someone who looked like he literally grew over night, his green eyes seemed darker, more serious filled with something unknown and he let out a breath his red brows coming together as he stood there his hands on the sink lightly strange feelings burning and bubbling throughout his chest.

William's POV

He stood there his brow furrowed deeply as he watched Grell walk into the washroom and he sighs loudly turning his now cold eyes to the white haired man his eyes narrowing deeply and the Undertaker returned him a look that could kill. William was beginning to loathe this man and he could tell the Undertaker was feeling almost the exact same way as they glared at each other when Grell walked out of the washroom and his eyes widened without him realizing it or wanting them too as he took in Grell who had nothing but a towel on right then and he had a hard time just looking away and when he did his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Grell are you ready to go and get started?" William asked his voice soft as he kept his eyes to the floor looking at Grell's feet and the water going down his shins slowly as William felt the strong desire to lick the water slowly off of his legs slowly and then lick the rest of the water off of Grell's body. He blinked quickly looking up into Grell's eyes that looked like they were darker, more fuller to him in his pale white face that was always framed by his bright red hair. Its just how Grell looked half the time and William loved looking at Grell, if he could he'd stare at Grell all day long and night if he had the opportunity to do so and he would look at him all he pleased but he knew, deep down, that it would never be cleared his throat looking up into Grell's eyes again his red hair dripping with water as the droplets fell landing on either the floor or on the mans chest and body nearly making his heart jump. He couldn't stop staring at the water beads trickling down Grell's body nor could he force his eyes away and he felt restrained anger next to him and he snapped out of it quickly seeing the angered look from the Undertaker as he glared back.

"Will do I really have to go out today? I'm very tired and I'd like to rest here for a while and just hang out with the Undertaker for a while okay? Please William? Pretty please? I'll do anything for you in return for letting me stay in today." Grell says his voice light with a faint begging tone but joking half way through it but William already knew what he wanted in return from Grell. He wanted a kiss just one so long as it tided him over for a while and he sighed lowly feeling a tightening feeling in his chest at the thought of kissing Grell.

"Alright fine Grell you can stay in, I'll go out and get the work done but I'll be back later and I'll let you know then what I would wish in return from you." He flashes a quick smirk at Grell which caused the man to blush brightly then look down as William chuckled softly to himself and turned to leave the Undertaker once again giving him another angry glare at the man and he smirked widely feeling as though he was doing nothing wrong and he walked out.

_Oh yes, Grell will be mine once and for all no matter what he WILL be mine soon and no one will stop me from taking what's mine,_ William thought to himself his smirk full and wide as he looked up at the fresh morning sky and he took off laughing loudly as he went about to doing his work.

Undertakers POV

As William left the Undertaker could no longer control the glare he wanted to give the man for so long. He looked at Grell who's blush had gone away which helped his jealousy just a bit but it wasn't enough and he sighed loudly which made Grell snap his attention to the undertaker immediately his face filled with the apology that was about to spill from his lip when he held up his hand to cut off the words that Grell wanted to say and he stepped past him which seemed almost. . . .reluctant to do so and knowing that he furrowed his brow, as he walked past the red head who turned watching the undertaker leave. When he got alone he could hear Grell walking around and he heard the faint rustling of clothes as the red head pulled his clothes on but then he heard the creaking of a coffin shutting making him smile softly as he stood in the back room looking through everything adjusting and switching around some jars and bottles stretching just a bit pushing his hair out of his face as he heard the curtain being pushed open and blinked with shock looking up seeing Grell standing there much to his surprise. Grell barely came back here so what was he doing back here now?

"Grell-"

"Why were you glaring at William so much?" Grell asked looking at the Undertaker who seemed at a lost for words his beautiful eyes wider than wide as he stared at Grell trying to explain why he had no idea himself why he had been glaring so much and its what he was trying to avoid by coming back here.

"I-I-I. . . . I'm not sure." Undertaker stutters at first before looking down saying the last part softly as he heard Grell's bare feet walking across the floor until his feet were in his line of sight and Grell pulled his face up so he was looking into the mans dark green eyes making the undertaker's eyes widen a bit more. Without saying a word the undertaker was taken by a strange desire and emotion just as Grell was opening his mouth to say something the Undertaker grabbed Grell's hand yanking him down towards him on the floor and kissed him deeply almost expecting Grell to fight against him but got the shock of his life when Grell began kissing back just as deep both of them closing their eyes together and the Undertaker smiled ever so gently at the emotions rocking his body to a slow sway almost as he felt a fluttering in his chest for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh my dear sweet god I am so sorry I didn't update this! It's been months since I have and I'm so sorry! I hope those that people who've read this and are still waiting for a new chapter then I apologize. I'm gonna get this story going the best I can I promise! _**

* * *

As their kiss continued Grell couldn't help getting. . . excited in his normal way. He buried his hands within Undertaker's long white hair and brushed his tongue softly against the man's lower lip and his mouth opened, he slid his tongue in and their tongues fought together for dominance, it went from what was supposed to be an innocent kiss to a full blown make out session in the back of the shop. Undertakers hands snaked up to Grell's waist dragging him onto his lap not breaking the kiss to do the action and Grell grinned a bit. It went on for a while, a faint confusement in the back of Grelk's mind still twitched every once in a while but he managed to ignore it but it was getting a bit hard too. He loved every single second of the hot amazing fiery make out he and the Undertaker were sharing but it shattered by one voice and one voice alone.

"Grell! Come on we need to get going!" William yelled out and Grell pulled back from the undertaker a small, thin strand of saliva connecting their lips still up until Undertaker licked his lips almost nervously it seemed breaking the strand and Grell wiped his mouth softly.

"I'm coming Will!" He shouts back as he stood up and held his hand out and Undertaker took it then they let go as Grell blushed but shook it away, taking a couple deep breathes before walking out to see an irritated Will.

"Grell! Why do you have to slack off especially with him?" William asks in a montone voice but the irritation was obvious within his voice. "Come now Grell."

"Alright, alright." He grumbled following William picking up his chainsaw and walked out after William before shouting over his shoulder. "See you later!" To Undertaker who simply smiled and waved in response.

Two Hours Later

"Will I am sorry." Grell said for the thousand time since they had been out and said it about five hundred times over the past two hours.

"Grell its fine." William says fiercely staring at the red haired man and admired faintly how pretty his long red hair looked as the wind went through it. "Grell what were you and the Undertaker doing this morning?" He asked completely casual or so it would seem that way at least.

"Oh we just talked in the back room is all it was nothing at all of too much of importance though." Grell says in a very casual, maybe even more so than William's tone, but very breezy and care free is what it sounded like and he grinned flashing his sharp, shark like teeth.

"Ah yes I see." And after those words were said not another word took place.

Walking down the street Grell turned and looked around his chainsaw resting on his shoulder casually, as if it were everyday he walked down the street with it which was partially true. He let out a soft breath tilting his head back looking up at the sky. He felt new feelings always coiling inside of him and they seemed to even flame when he was around William and Undertaker, both of them inspired such feelings and it was hard to sort them out. William looked at Grell out of the corner of his eye frowning slgihtly at how silent the red head was. Normally the man would be talking his ear off and be trying to constantly kiss him but it was like something was off with him.

It was so compeletly strange at this moment, things felt tense almost and it made William want to say something to break the silence but he couldn't do that right since he wasn't even good at really talking all that well to the red head in general. William snuck a look at Grell who was just staring off into space and he clenched his hand around his sythe and looked forward himself again. Why is he getting suddenly worried? Why was he wanting the red head to be saying something? He felt he was going to explode when he finally decided to grab Grell's hand tightly and dragged him into an alley and Grell looked completely shocked right at that moment.

"W-William! What are you doing?" Grell asked his eyes wide almost glowing in the dark.

"What is wrong with you Grell?" William demanded his eyes flashing with anger and Grell swallowed hard looking at William.

"W-What ever do you mean?" Grell stuttered out his cheeks flushing and William felt anger fill up inside of him.

"You know what! You're acting so weird Grell!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Grell said his eyes wide and William sighed internally with the weak apology.

"Grell." William said leaning down so his face was closer to Grell's who's eyes widened greatly his cheeks flushing a dark red as he looked at the usually stern William.

"W-William! What a-are you d-doing?" Grell asked his voice sounding higher and before he could even ask the question or say William's name again the brunette's lips were pressed against his own.

Grell felt his heart stutter in his chest much as it had when he had been with Undertaker but the lips were different. He blushed darkly as William's lips pressed and moved against his own until Grell seemed to come alive underneath William's lips even if he felt sort of sluttish at that moment kissing two people in the same time span but it was impossible to keep himself immobile under the man's assault. He kissed William back his cheeks a dark red and hs arms moved up around the brunette's broad shoulders, his hands burrowing themselves into the deep dark hair and his body pressed against William's who grinded ever so slightly against him and he felt shock run through him.

This wasn't like William at all, not ne bit and even though it was shocking Grell he felt oddly excited that this was a different William. The kissed continued and gradually deepened until Grell was used to it. William ran his tongue over Grell's bottom lip and his mouth opened his mouth and their tongues met into a tangle of flames and spice almost, his heart thudded against his chest as their tongues swirled and tangled together.

William blushed faintly himself skimming his hands down Grell's sides grabbing his hips tightly urging them up slightly and Grell wrapped his liegs around the brunette's waist and William pinned him up against the wall of the ally way and Grell couldn't really care at the moment. He blushed darkly his breath coming faster as he felt that same exact excitement building up and he clutched onto William his heart beating faster sounding like helicopter blades in his ears and his breath sounded far away.

The kiss broke off a small little tendril of saliva sticking and trailign down Grell's chin and William leaned in licking it all the way up to the corner of his mouth, his face flushed deeply as he felt his heart skip himself and Grell smiled slightly as his breathes came quickly. He wiggled softly once as he groaned a tiny bit when William moved down latching onto his neck suckling on it hard, hard enough to leave a dark looking bruise on his neck and he pulled away, each of them leaning against the walls of the alley way breathing heavily. Grell sunk to the ground his knees pressed against his chest as he blushed heavily then looked up at William, his green eyes glazed and he smiled slightly at William.

"Come on Grell, let's get this done with." William said in a rough, hoarse voice and forced a small smile back and Grell stuck his hand up which William took and helped pull Grell up and he smiled a bit more.

"Alright." Grell said happily keeping a grip on William's hand until they walked out then let it go as the dashed off into the night to get it done and Grell began to wonder what the hell it was he was just getting himself into.


End file.
